Curse of the werebeast
Stage 1 Its a deep red trick or treat bag, and it seems to be moving... http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/sangbagparch.png Stage 2 Oh, its a cute little fluffy kitten. Wait, whats happening to it?? http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/werekittenparch.png Stage 3 The werecat is one of the sneakier supernatural breeds, it will act and look like any normal cat, until the full moon hits it... or it loses control... they can be very dangerous cats to own. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/werecatparch.png Stage 4 This is the breeding stage, the creatures can now breed with others in thier breed group. Otherwise nothing has changed. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/werecatparch.png Location Town gallows Other info The curse of the werebeast In a small vilage out in the middle of a dark, barren, lonely landscape there had been several very odd killings going on. It wasnt being discussed by the tiny police presence that worked there, but everyone knew what had happened. That people were being found with thier throats ripped open and thier bodies torn to shreds in thier own homes. There was even rumours the houses had been completely locked up and the police had to break in to get to the corpses. Yet this was obviously either an animal attack, or a deranged lunatic was on the lose. Even stranger rumours told this was a terrifying grey beast that ran faster than any creature and could rip apart a man in seconds with its razor sharp teeth and claws. Despite the fact this was mostly a rumour spread by one drunken old fool no one felt safe anymore on those pitch black and endless autumn nights, just the wind rustling the leaves made some people jump. Even a powerful business man like Edward Schinsor would shiver as he listened to the winds howling outside while stroking his prized imported cat from an obscure place in Europe. Not being one to let a mere breeze unnerve him he took a strong sip of the wonderfully expensive and rare white wine he was holding while trying to get stuck into the book he had been reading. But his hand was starting to shake blurring the words, he hadnt been too well recently with random bursts of sickness, anger, mysterious deep scratches, and blackouts. One terrible morning he had even woken up with a couple of fingers missing, a glance at the new bandange brought back the wave of horror to him. Giving up on the useless book he sighed and dropped it on the table beside his chair apologising to the purring grey cat on his lap for rudely awakening her. Searching around for the remote to the tv instead the missing device would apparently stay missing as there was a loud fearsome knock on his door. Muttering some unkind words to himself he gently picked up the prized fluffy cat and let her take his warm seat. Striding towards the door he pulled it open to reveal a horrendous sight. Sprawled out across his doorstep and part of his path in blood red big letters was the message, 'WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE. LEAVE!' Cursing vigourosly he stuck his gently whitening once brown haired head out of the door, and his dusky brown eyes glanced around. Whoever the culprits were they had vanished into the night. He went back into the house slamming the door behind him, someone was going to pay for spreading rumours. Yet, at the same time some eerie thoughts about his recent health tugged at his mind. His step faultered, and he suddenly found himself lying collapsed on the floor after falling over his own feet. This was turning out to be a bad night after all... And it wasnt going to get any better. Somewhere nearby he heard something scuttling around, accompanied with a heavy growl strewn panting. His heart leapt in panic, what on earth could it be? The only living beings in his house were him and his cat, and neither should be making that kind of noise. Whatever it was it sounded angry, and it was getting closer by the second. With renewed vigour the man jumped up and bolted back towards his study, partly worried about himself, and worried for his beloved expensive cat. His study door was the second door to be slammed behind him, though this one shook with the power of his fear, closly followed by some enraged creature with an unholy roar that thudded into the thankfully thick wood. Edwards burst of strength failed as he heard strong claws digging fierociously into the door. He slumped down as his legs gave way and he desperatly prayed to any God that would listen. He sent an absent glance towards the chair where his cat had been, execting to see her comforting furry grey head watching him curiously, but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the monsters whittling broke through the door, Edward went flying to the side in a weak attempt to avoid its fury. But there was no way he could escape the wrath of this beast. Unrelenting white teeth tore into him like a mighty piranha as the claws that had cut through his solid oak door rended his flesh asunder. It was a few hours later when people found the truly mutilated corpse. Since they had made a small mob to chase the man out of the town there was a few guilty faces that watched the brave little grey cat as it sat over the mans corpse apathetically washing itself clean before curling against the blood strewn clothes, and settling down as if it had just had a big meal. Undoubtedly someone would now take the poor now homeless cat into thier home, after all it was only a cat, wasnt it? Category:Trick or treat pouch